


По следу

by Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война закончилась, а Ичиго Куросаки отправился в Мир Зверей. Что он надеется там отыскать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	По следу

**Author's Note:**

> Мир зверей упомянут в недавних главах манги и является родиной клана, из которого происходит капитан Комамура.

Возле водопада на Ичиго напал восьминогий крокодил. Тенью выскользнув из воды, он сомкнул тяжелые челюсти. 

Ичиго отскочил. Его спасло только то, что крокодил был очень стар, скорее, даже дряхл. Мутная белая шкура обросла буровато-зелеными пластами мха и водорослей. 

Подтягиваясь на передних лапах, он принялся взбираться на берег. Ичиго зачарованно смотрел, а крокодил все полз и полз. Показалась вторая пара лап, потом еще одна. И еще. Тяжелый хвост поднял волну стоялой воды. 

Когда Урахара рассказывал о Мире Зверей, он предупредил, что здесь, как в Уэко Мундо, можно ожидать всякого. Но двадцатиметровые восьминогие крокодилы все равно стали для Ичиго не самым приятным сюрпризом. 

Выхватив меч, Ичиго снова отступил, и челюсти щелкнули вхолостую. Крокодил оказался на удивление быстрым. Он изогнулся, норовя захлестнуть Ичиго хвостом. 

— Зангецу! — позвал Ичиго и тут же закашлялся— густой запах гнили забивал горло. 

Все было кончено секунд за двадцать. 

Паленый крокодил вонял еще отвратительнее, чем живой. Несколько секунд он пялил на Ичиго желтый глаз, из которого текли мутные густые слезы.

— Не стоит волноваться, если придется кого-нибудь убить, Куросаки-сан. Можешь считать, что оказываешь им услугу, — сказал ему Урахара перед отбытием.

Все обитатели Мира Зверей были прокляты. Бессмертные, привязанные к животному облику тяжестью грехов, они умирали только от чужой руки. Даже меч шинигами не мог окончательно очистить души адъюкасов, вастолордов и арранкаров. Запертые в звериных телах, лишенные памяти, только через смерть они могли вернуться к человеческому существованию.

За рекой след свернул на запад и зачастил, временами пропадая. Ичиго шел, высматривая отпечатки в мокрой глинистой почве, царапины на деревьях и смятую траву. Все чувства обострились, Ичиго казалось, что он видит след — алую нить, протянувшуюся по земле. Он шел по запаху сквозь ночную темноту. 

К утру Ичиго нашел в кустах свежую лежку. Смятая трава резко пахла хищником. Сдерживая дрожь предвкушения, Ичиго обогнул по краю небольшой овраг и, затаившись за корнями поваленного дерева, глянул вниз. Возле ручья, в зарослях осота, стоял огромный дымчато-черный ягуар. Он пил; лопатки двигались, когда лапы переступали на месте. 

Ичиго принялся спускаться. По сантиметру он добрался до глинистого обрыва над звериной тропой и только тогда прыгнул.   
Долгую секунду казалось, что ягуар успеет вывернуться, но тут в живот ударил костистый загривок. Ичиго руками и ногами вцепился в шкуру, его сердце грохотало где-то в горле, он мог думать только об одном. Поймал!

Ягуар подскочил на месте, как норовистая лошадь, и заорал. 

Ичиго втиснуло в прибрежную грязь. Ягуар катался, пытаясь стряхнуть его, задавить всем своим весом.

Ичиго отчетливо слышал, как хрустнуло ребро, но только сильнее стиснул мягкую шкуру на горле. Острый звериный запах обжигал легкие, совсем как раньше, когда Ичиго по утрам вдыхал оставшийся на подушке аромат. Ягуар запрокинул голову, кося одним глазом. Секунду в его зрачках не было ничего, кроме бешеной звериной ярости. Потом мелькнуло нежданное, невозможное узнавание. 

— Ты! Ах ты, сукин сын! — он остановился, пошатываясь. — Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

Голос... голос его остался прежним. 

Ичиго скатился в мокрую траву. Он лежал, раскинув руки, глядел в небо, в удивленную морду Гриммджо, который морщил роскошные усы, и смеялся. 

— Жив, — выдохнул Ичиго. — Жив! Нашелся!

Гриммджо наклонился и лизнул его щеку.


End file.
